Family Night, Without the Family
by Catnip
Summary: My Firt X-Men Evolution fic, be nice if it sucks.


Disclaimer: I do not now nor ever will own X-men

Disclaimer: I do not now nor ever will own X-men. 

Authors Note: This is my first X-Men fic ever so please be gentle on me if I suck ok. Oh and I tried to act out Kurt's accent to the best of my abilites but it it sounds weird just make up his accent in your head ok, good.

Family Night, Without the Family 

by Catnip

The day started like any other day at the institute. It was a warm Friday in May, one week before school was out. Everyone was busy with something. Studying for finals, finishing up projects, and for Kitty this was torture. She had four more finals before grades went in and also a history report due. Then there was a the matter of the upcomeing summer. She had so many ideas of things to do. She made a list of all the things that she planned to do. Still she tried to contain that excitement down so that she could finish out this last week or at least this weekend. Still stress releife was not on Kitty's side that day. Even before breakfast she had little annoyances pop up in front of her. Only this annoyance certainly wasn't little, it was furry and blue.

Kurt, despite his problem with his appreance, had always had a witty sense of humor.He just wanted to rub off on Kitty a bit, but according to Jean, Scott, Rogue, and Evan he was trying to impress her. Kitty didn't mind it most of the time. Useally Kurt would just pop under, over, beside, in front and behind her, and either scare or startle her with a joke of some sort. Kitty was used to it, and detected that he might be showing off for a reason other than witty humor. Whatever Kurt had been doing to impress her, was working. Kitty couldn't help but develope a little crush on the blue person who she had nick named Fuzzy Little Elf.

That particular day started like any other. The young X-Men got up, showered, and dressed then headed down for breakfast. Professor Xaivier had told all his students when they had arrived that his institute should run like a family. So like many fathers or the primaray head of a family Professor Xaivier had istituded rules, regulations etc. One particular rule that the students disliked was nicknamed "Family Night". One night a week the students, as well as the Professor ,Logan and Ororo, would sit down and either have a nice conversation or watch a movie or something. Professor Xiavier instituted it because he thought that it would bring them closer together, but he didn't know that it drove all his students mad, especially now because family night just happened to fall on tonight. At breakfast the professor made an attempt to remind all the students about it but all he got in return was a pile of graons moanes and mumbles as they rushed out the door to Scott's car. 

The morning had gone by slower than it took to digest Evan's World Famous Macarroni Surprise. (theres really no such thing as far as I know its just something I cooked up to build the plot's description line) Lunch soon found its way into the day, and the student took their places at their useuall picnic table.

"I'm sorry but I really do not want tobe part of "Family Night" again. I'd rather suffer by being dragged to store after store with Kitty." Evan said breaking the silince

"I resent the comment about my shopping habits, but I can agree that enough is enough and I really don't want to spend my Friday nights watching some dumb movie"

"Ja, and zhis is Strorm's night to pick the movie and shes had her eyes on Sense and Sesibility" Kurt said in his smooth German accent 

"Though I congradulate Emma Thompson on her famous scene, I cannot stand to hear Ororo cry again." Jean said

"Well don't worry I 've got a plan that will get us out of the house and not in trouble." Scott said

"and how exacly do you plan to do that ?'' Rogue asked

"Its rather simple actually. All we do is before dinner we mysteriously disapper, and head to a movie."

"I'll reapeat myself. How exacly do you plan to pull that off?" Rogue asked again

"Ok lemme explain it like this. Say for example that I'm, the only one who sneaks out tonight. If I did than it would be so easy for the professor to punish just me, but if we all did it and participated as a whole than it would be a lot more trouble for the professor to punish us all, and plus if we all use the same excuse "Oh it was tonight? I must have forgotten" he really won't find the time and the engery to punish all of us. Make sense?"

"Wow I must be going crazy here, because for the past five minutes I thought I heard Scott suggest that we sneak out and thats something only real teenagers would do, but like we all know Scotts not like that so something is wrong" Evan said

"Thats very funny, but I'm for real here and I really think that my plan is foul proof." Scott said

"I'm up for it" Kurt said

"I guess I'll go to" Jean added

"Alright count me in" Kitty said

'' sure" Rogue said

'' I'm with you all the way Scott" Evan finally said 

"Ok then, well right after dinner we get out of the house, and try to change the subject if Professor X brings up the whole "Family Night" issue, just try to play cool" he said

Everyone agreed. Scott wrote down all the details on a peice of paper. 

The day continued its slow pace and entually found itself at the end of school. The rule Scott made was 

"Be in or around my car by 4:00pm or walk" There were no ifs ands or buts about this, Scott always left promply at four to get home, and he always left the mansion a 8:00am to get to school in the mornings. So like always Scott arrived in the student parking lot at the designated time, and like useuall every one was there chatting and talking about or over some event that ouccured during the day. Then they just loaded up and headed for the mansion. 

As they pulled into the mansion's drive way Scott told them

"Ok you all have to be in my car by 6 o clock or else your not comeing, got it?" 

"Ditto" they all replied.

Everyone spent the next 2 hours doing home work or studying for various exams. At 5:55 Kitty prepared to leave . She was excited because this was the first time she had ever done something like this. She packed some money, makeup, and othe feminearticles as well as a jacket into a back pack. Kitty finshed packing up and carefully phased through her door. The hall was clear to Kitty's luck. She ran quietly around the mansion until she reached the room over the garage. The room was used as a personal training room. There were many of these throughout the house. They were used by the students as areas where they could train and practice different routines in private. Kitty care fully phased her head through the floor so she could see into the garage. As she did she saw where Scott's car was parked, then she carefully phased her body through the floor so that she landed perefectly in the back seat of the car.

At the same time Kurt was proceeding to fill out his plan. He casually made his way from his room to the kitchen. As soon as he entered the kitchen his hopes were shattered. Logan was there. Standing at his useuall place against the counter reading the Evening Post. Kurt took a deep breath and made his way over the fridge and opened it. He peeked over the edge to see if Logan was looking, he wasn't. Kurt closed the door but grabbed an apple before he did so he wouldn't look suspitious. He then quickley moved over to the pantry, he made sure Logan wasn't looking and to his luck he had left. Kurt closed himself into the pantry and then BAMFED into the backseat of Scott's car, just as Kitty phased through the floor. 

"Ahh! Kurt I don't know how you do it, but you always find new ways to freak me out!" Kitty exclaimed

"My apologies Kitty, vut I zidn't mean any harm." he replied

"I know, still I think my nervous system has gotten weaker from being near you." she said

"Oh Kitty you know you loooove me." he said playfully tickleing her sides

"Kurt, ha ha, stop that, ha ha, now ha ha, stop stop stop." she said thinking she was going to die with laugher. 

"Ok I'll stop, if some body hears us we might give the whole thing away." he said

"Oh yeah your right, lets just stay down low and uh keep quiet." she replied

At that moment Rogue came through the back door followed by Jean and a could of smoke.

"Vhat vas zhat" Kurt asked

"You know chemistry's not so boreing once you try it at home." Rogue said

"We just mixed up some stuff in the chem lab and used it to cover our tracks." Jean replied

"Well come on get in the car Scott's gonna be here soon" Kitty said

Jean took her place in the passager seat, while Rogue sat next to Kurt in the back.As soon as that happened Scott and Evan fell onto the concrete ground, moaning and groaning. 

"I swear I will never do that agian" Scott said

"See I told you that we needed Jean to levetate us down!" Evan shouted

"Evan be quiet do you want Ororo, Logan or the Professor to hear us" Jean said

"Come on guys lets slpit" Scott said hopping into the drivers seat and starting the car. He then hit the gas and got out of the driveway as fast as the law would let him, if not faster. 

"So what are we gonna see?" Rogue asked half way towards the theater

"I sorta wanted to see Moulin Rouge" Jean said

"I'm up for that." Rogue said

" I'm sorta in the mood for a Knight's Tale, I would have seen it when it first came out but I was grounded" Kitty said

"Oh god, Heath Ledger is a jerk! I heard him on the radio and did not answer any personal questions, he just said that he was there to promote his movie. That guys is a creep." Evan said letting out his lost engergy. 

"Oh come on zit can't be zhat bad, I'll go with Kitty and see it." Kurt said, for a moment he felt like he was trying to hard to get Kitty's attention, but then again it seemed like a movie worth seeing.

"What about you Scott?" Evan asked turning his attention to the boy next to him

"Well uh I dunno yet, I uh was sorta hopeing to see this movie but I don't really know if yall are up for it" he said nervously

"What movie is that?" Jean asked

"Uh uh, its really not that important." he insited

"No really Scott tell us" Rogue said tauntingly

"Like I said its NOT IMPORTANT!" he shouted

"Ok, like lighten up" Kitty said 

"Whatever" he scouled

After about 10 minkutes of silence Scott pulled into the theatere's large parking lot

"I zhink zhat since ve all vant to see different movies zhat ve should all meet in zhe arcade around nine, I zhink all zhe movies vill be over by zhen.'' Kurt said

"That sounds good and after that we can do something else." Kitty said

"Ok so lets go" Scott said

They all walked toward the ticket booth, got thier tickets, went inside, got some snacks, then they each headed off to which ever movie they were going to see.

Evan had decided to see Shrek. Sure he thought it was a bit young for him, but he really didn't see any thing wrong with checking it out. He took his bag of popcorn and his soda and went to the theater. As he entered he saw someone that he reconized

'Scott' he said to himself Evan took a seat far in the back.

"I guess he was emmbarassed about or something'' Evan thought "Well he should be" Evan mentally let out an evil laugh. 

Kurt, wasn't the type of guy anyone would call hopelessly romantic, infact he was very much an amacher in the art of romance as some call it, and to his misfortune, this night proved it. At first he was doing ok, he and Kitty got the tickets and their food, but the trouble started when they got to the door of the theater. Kurt tried to open it for Kitty and it accidenly hit her in the face. That passed in a few minutes, but his clumsiness started up again as they took their seats. While Kurt was getting comfortable in his seat he droped his wallet on the floor he got up to find it and ended up tripping over Kitty's feet.

"Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry are you ok?" she asked

Kurt popped up his head and simply said (he he rymes)

"Ja, thanks, but I'm going to sit right here, in my seat for zhe rest of zhe movie and try not to move."

"You do that." she said

The movie started a few minutes later. Kurt kept his cool during most of the movie, occationally spilling some popcorn or some of his soda onto himself otherwise he was pretty caught up in the plot of the movie. By the time the movie was over Kurt's shirt was covered in butter or soda stains

"Kurt oh god, like your a mess." Kitty said in her giggly attitude.

"Ja, well thanks" he replied sacaticly

"Hey this was fun you know, I have never know another personwho was entertaining during a movie." 

"Really, vell zhen maybe ve should go see a movie again.....sometime.......together."

"Like a date?" she asked calmly

"Well, yeah, maybe, if you vant to call it zhat." Kurt said rubbing the back of his neck nervously

"Well sure that sounds nice." Kitty said 

"It does? oh thank God" he said enthusiasticly

"Kurt, no offence but your acting like, weird." 

"I'm sorry, the truth is Kitty, that I like you, a lot. Seriously I can't help it your sweet, funny, not to mention pretty, and I just feel so comforatable being near you, its like I can share anything with you." he said

"Wow Kurt, thanks. I mean now it makes it a bit easiaer for me to say that I uh sorta feel the same way towards you Kurt. I really like you to.'' 

"Cool, this works out pretty easy." he said

Kitty laughed again. Ten seconds of silence passed before Kitty leaned forward and softly kissed Kurt on the cheek. 

"Oh like, wow your turning purple" she giggled

"Oh zhats nothing you should see me vhen I'm sea sick."

Kitty statred laughing again, then Kurt took her hand and they met up with the others at the arcade. 

"Hey guys how was the movie?" Scott asked

"Uh great, zit vas very um interesting, I guess" Kurt said

"Oh what do you mean "intresting" like it was great. Heath Leader is sooo cute." Kitty said

''Oh more cute zhan zhe 'Fuzzy Blue Wonder' ?" 

" Oh don't be silly, nothing is cuter than you" she said

Scott then coughed rather loudly for a few seconds, until he had every one's attention

"So Scott, how was Shriek?" Evan asked dryly

Scott narrowed his eyes to the best of his abilities, and said to Evan

"I dunno, you saw it why don't you tell me." 

'' Man you saw Shriek, how vas it?" Kurt asked

"Dude that was so funny, there is this one part when this bird explodes because its singing and then the princess fries its eggs, that was unpredictable." he said

"Oh and remeber when the dragon kisses his ass, now that was funny." Scott said

"Oh so you did see it Scott" Evan slyly

"Oh shut your trap you are the most immature person I have met."

"I'm immature, we both saw the same movie so you must be immature to" he said

"Any one besides Evan want a ride home?" Scott asked

"HEY"

As Scotts car pulled up into the mansion's driveway he rimded everyone

"Ok guys remember just play innocent"

The students entered the mansions front door to find Professor X, sitting in his wheel chair and Ororo, and Logan standing on either side of him.

"Where have you all been?" Prof asked

"Oh we just went to catch a couple movies, you know since we hadn't planned to do anything tonight." Scott said

"Oh really, so this was decided at last minute?" he asked

"Yeah" 

Then Professor X held up the peice of paper that Scott had written the plan on.

"I found this in your room when you all never showed up into the Rec Room" Ororo said

"busted" Kurt mumbled under his breath

___________________________________________________________________________________

Any way that is my story. please R&R I'd really appriciate it. Thanks


End file.
